Kakuzu Uchiha
Kakuzu uchiha is a shinobi of the Uchiha clan and one of the first people to inherit Madara Uchiha's plan after his presumed death, succeeding him as the head of the clan. However, he abandoned the role as leader to pursue the secrets of the Sage of the Six path's power. He becomes the Shinju's first Psuedo-Jinchuriki in the process. Background Kakuzu and his brother were born at an unknown point during the Era of Warring States, just a few years before Madara. During a battle during the era, his father was killed by the Senju clan when he was six years old.This developed a strong hatred towards the Senju clan, leading him to be among the first to distrust them during their call for peace. Appearance Kakuzu is slim in his appearance, with long hair reach just above his shoulders. He commonly wears a black robe with the symbol of his clan on the back of it. When using the power of the Shinju, he gains a skeletal mask with horns,and his robe an hair both turn white with black ruffles on the cuffs and edges of the robe, as well as gains a long, black horn with a portion of bone covering left side of his head. Underneath the bone is a Rinne sharingan, with only 6 of the 9 tomoe. Personality While kakuzu is collected, serious, and and dislikes lies, he cares deeply for the welfare of the Uchiha clan, especially for his brother, in a similar manner as Madara cared for Izuna. He has great disdain for the Senju clan, using that as his goal of gaining the power to eradicate them, seeing it as justification for what the shame they brought to his clan. Kakuzu is a self-proclaimed devout lover of peace, hating conflict and believing painful battles should be ended as quickly as possible. When battling against others, he tends to use powerful techniques to swiftly beat his opponent. Kakuzu despises values like justice and honor, the same values that the Senju clan believes in. Kakuzu values Hana Ōtsutsuki like his own flesh and blood, showing her affection that he himself did not recieve from his own family. Abilities Kakuzu is greatly famed for his prowess. having studied all of the Uchiha clan's techniques, he possesses a wide range of talents. Chakra Ever since his childhood, Kakuzu possessed great reserves of chakra, even among his fellow Uchiha. His chakra are so large that he could fight nonstop for a number of hours. He also posessess the ability to absorb chakra without the need of the rinnegan. Through it, he was able to take Kekkei Genkai, as well as portions of chakra from Jinchūriki, such as Matatabi, which he seals into a star-shaped badge on his quest to ultimately achieve the Ten Tails' power. Taijutsu While he relies mostly on ninjutsu and genjustu, Kakuzu is very skilled at taijutsu.Through great amounts of training,his pain tolerance is very high, stating a number of times that he could continue fighting even if his arm was torn off. Ninjutsu Kakuzu is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu. his training and studies resulted in him being capable of performing hundreds of techinques; he could place a juinjutsu on a target powerful enough to control them himself; he has a mastery over hundreds fūinjutsu said to be strong enough to control even a Tailed Beast. Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Kakuzu has a natural affinity for Fire Release, capable of performing multiple forms of techniques. he is shown to be able to use a vast arsenal of techniques, and even manipulate the flames of Amaterasu into shapes, creating weapons. After obtaining the sharingan and, ultimately, the rinnegan, he displays the usage of all nature types, including wood release and other Kekkei genkai. Later in his life, he demonstrates an affinity for Yin-Yang Release, such as pouring his will into chakra receivers to restrict and control those he has pierced by them. Through this, he was the first person to create the Six Paths of Pain. Bukijutsu Kakuzu can use an extensive range of weapons and has extreme proficiency with all of them. His trademark weapon is a sword with which he can redirect attacks, or use to channel his own chakra or nature transformations . His sword is sharper than most and is even rumored to cut through space itself. He can also use his weapons to channel his ability to absorb chakra. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kakuzu awakened his Sharingan at the age of six, when he learned of his father's death. Initially, each eye possessed only one tomoe, but as he grew up, his Sharingan matured and fully developed at the age of fifteen. With his Sharingan and sensory abilities, he can see and differentiate nearly every chakra signature within a 50 mile radius.With his Sharingan, he can use various genjustu so vivid, no one would be able to differentiate between reality and genjutsu when ensnared by them. Mangekyō Sharingan Kakuzu's Mangekyō Sharingan awakened three months after his Sharingan fully developed. his takes the form of three stretched triangles, overlapping a circle. .He rarely uses the Mangekyō Sharingan except against those he deems strong, except for his brother whom he believes is an even match for him. While his eyesight never fully deteriorated, he still felt the need to preserve his eyes and eventually awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, which takes the appearance of his original, only with an added circle with three points sprouting from it. Rinnegan While learning the ten-tails secrets, Kakuzu and his brother implant Hashirama Senju's cells into their bodies to gain his ability to heal, which awakened the Rinnegan. He can easily switch between his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan at will. With the Rinnegan, Kakuzu can freely use the Six Paths Technique and all of its derived techniques. Even with the Rinnegan active, he can still use his Susano'o. After gaining the power of the Ten-Tails, he gains a Rinne sharingan atop his head, much like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Madara Uchiha. Unlike his dual Rinnegan, the new eye is red , and unlike Madara's and Kaguya's, it only has six tomoe . Jinchūriki Transformations Having absorbed some chakra remnants from tailed beasts, Kakuzu found himself able to control it to utilize their power, alongside the power of the Ten Tails. unlike his brother, he was able to gain complete control over it. With its power, he becomes far faster, his strength increased, and possesses regenerative powers so grand, he can even withstand getting a portion of his head destroyed. He also now possesses the ability to fly and use the ten-tails nature energy to preform senjustu-based techniques. He posseses six Truth-Seeking Balls behind him, and a black and white sword. Legacy Kakuzu Uchiha sealed himelf within his dimension for over half a century, honing his skills and waiting for the most opportune moment to return to the world. Instructed by the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Kakuzu was to create an army that would be used to rule the world in the place of the white Zetsu army of the Fourth Great Ninja World War. Using a variant of the Creation of All Things, he was able to contruct a new army, known as the Shirayuri, each with a portion of his own genes and power. He replicated his unique chakra-stealing tool and distributed it to the elite members of his army. Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sage Category:Pseudo-Jinchūriki Category:Sensor Category:Sensor Type Category:Male Category:Missing-nin